


Thunderstruck

by Tigg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Phobias, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: how a werewolf gets through a thunder storm.





	Thunderstruck

He hated thunder storms.

He had _always_ hated thunder storms.

It had started when he was much younger, when they change in humidity and upstirring of dirt and dust was enough to trigger an asthma attack. As he had gotten older the associated stress never really went away. Now he was a werewolf, an Alpha no less, the flashes and bangs just seemed so much louder, brighter and more overwhelming.

Scott whimpered and nuzzled deeper into the warm body beneath him, as another crash rocked the house, clamping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes closed in a futile effort to keep the storm at bay.

"Well this is pathetic"

"Shut up Jackson"

"don't look at me like that Lyd's it is! He's a frickin' werewolf but a little storm practically makes him piss his pants"

Scott was somewhat oblivious to the scathing remarks of his pack mates, because the first big storm in a few years had to strike right in the middle of a pack meeting, he had tuned them out the moment he heard the first threatening rumble from the clouds.

A bright flash lit up his eyes even through the clamped lids, arms tightened around his shoulders and pulled him deeper into the warm embrace.

"S'ok Scotty, I got you" Hands gently stroked over his back and hair as he breathed in the familiar and comforting scent beneath him. 

"I always got you bro, wont let anything hurt you" Stiles seemed to be rambling, trying to soothe his best friend as the pack returned to their own discussions. The snaps and flashes were getting closer together now indicating the storm was heading towards them instead of away as Scott had hoped. This realisation caused a new bout of whimpered sobs to rack the wolf's body and a further surge towards perceived safety mere seconds before the power went out.

Scott was practically in Stiles' lap now but Stiles continued to whisper and caress the wolf, aware the others in the room probably couldn't hear him over the almost continuous rolls of thunder super powers or not. Tipping his mouth closer to Scott's ear his muttered reassurances began to rumble not unlike the thunder that scared him so.

"Right here. 'M right here. Never letting go of you. Love you Scotty" the words spilled out without Stiles' permission but he figured Scott was too lost in his own fear to really process what was being said.

"Love you so much Scotty, more than anything, more than I should." The rest of the pack had slowly trailed into the kitchen in search of snacks aided by their heightened eye sight.

The storm was beginning to lesson as Stiles spoke but Scott was no longer the only one lost in his surroundings. "More than I ever wanted to admit. Give anything, _everything,_ for you" Slowly Scott straightened, wiping roughly at his face.

"you mean it?"

Stiles looked wide eyed in return, although that could be more to do with the power being out than anything else. "yeah, course I mean it"

Scott lunged forwards and sealed his lips over Stiles'. Stiles had to admit this was not how he had envisioned his first kiss.

Not because of it being a guy, no he had been well aware of his preferences before now. Not because it was Scott either, he had imagined this moment more than he wanted to admit. No he was ok with all of that, it was more to do with the sheer volume of tears that had coated Scott's face leaving a trail of wetness across Stiles' cheeks.

Still he wouldn't change a second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can get in touch with me via email (tigg.archive3@gmail.com) Twitter (@TiggArchive) or tumblr (tiggarchive). I don't post much but love to hear from people and hope to make some new friends so please come and hang out!


End file.
